Pass The Firewhiskey
by throughthewardrobetohogwarts
Summary: Exchange students, Slytherins, Muggle-borns, and Hogsmeade visits. As Voldemort is on the rise, Sirius Black is just trying to find his way through his 5th year. That might prove to be harder than expected.
1. Bloody Hell

**Summary:** Exchange students, Slytherins, Muggle-borns, and Hogsmeade visits. As Voldemort is on the rise, Sirius Black is just trying to find his way through his 5th year. That might prove to be harder than expected.

 **Full Summary:** Nevena Krum is an exchange student from Bulgaria, Alex Warner is a muggle-born from a divided family, Liam Anderson is a Prefect and Beater for Quidditch, and Evelyn Hall is a girl who thinks she has it all. Their worlds collide to create the worst and best time in their life. Voldemort is gaining followers and as everyone prepares to fight, unexpected things happen, leaving only one thing to say; "Pass the Firewhiskey."

 **Authors Note:** I don't own Harry Potter, so you can all put the papers you wanted to be autographed away. I'm just a fan. Also, the summary makes this sound way more cliché than I intend on it being. Just saying. Oh, and I describe Nevena's accent as being very thick, although I'm going to write it pretty watered down so that you all can read it. :3

Pass the Firewhiskey

* * *

Alex's POV

Bloody. Hell. It's a good response, isn't it? It can be used for a wide array of things, so I'm sure my predicament is in the category. Although, correct me if I'm wrong. I'm a Ravenclaw. I can't be making stupid mistakes like that.

But what was I expected to think? What did she want me to say? What type of response was acceptable? 'Congratulations?' 'Wow, I didn't see that coming.' 'You sure did give us all a surprise.' I'm a Ravenclaw, remember? I'm not here to make your feeling feel good. I'm here to deal with real problems and riddles. Study, take the test, get good grades. In that order. Now, if you noticed 'make friends feel good' is not on that list. Although I do think I could squeeze in a good competitive debate every once in awhile…

But now we're getting off topic, the topic being 'bloody hell' in case you've forgotten. Yes. 'Bloody hell', a perfect word, really. Not quite a swear, but if you use it people think you're okay with that type of thing and are intimidated. Perfect for a wide range of moments and, in my opinion, wonderful for when your friend comes back from summer break with half of her head shaved, and pink streaks in the other half.

Perfectly fine, right?

Well, apparently not. I suppose I should have remembered just how sensitive Kendra (one of my more dear friends from last year) could be.

Note to self; keep bloody hell comments inside the mind. They can be offensive.

Well. A wonderful way to start the year, right? One friendship already teetering on the edge and classes hadn't even started yet. You see, that's the thing with Ravenclaws. You make friends easily enough, but you loose them right as exams come back. What can I say? That it's my competitive nature? Yeah, well you'll soon find that people find that 'competitive nature' to be a 'stuck up and overly critical nature.'

Anyway, one friendship on the rocks and I haven't even made it to Hogwarts yet. Wonderful. But now that the compartment's empty, it occurred to me that yes, maybe my words were too harsh. But let's be honest. If I were to relive that moment tomorrow, or even right now, I'd still say the same thing.

I mean, Kendra had beautiful, long blonde hair that was so lush compared to my own overly curly and quite plain dark brown hair. She had wonderful hair with natural highlights and to not only chop it to half it's size but shave one side? Don't even get me started on the pink streaks.

Who am I? Well, how rude of my not to introduce myself. Alexandra Warner, but I go by Alex. 5th year Ravenclaw and muggle-born extraordinaire.

At the moment the story (officially, anyway) begins, I was sitting in the empty compartment, minding my own business, humming 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel and doodling when someone opens the compartment door, profusely apologizing when they realize it's the wrong one. Now, normally I would have either called them out on it or if they were younger tell them it was all right. However, when I looked up to see who it was, I did neither of those things.

And I probably looked like an idiot.

Who was it, you ask? Why, none other than Liam Anderson. You know, a boy too tall for his own good and far too nice to be true. True Hufflepuff and Beater for his Quidditch team, not to mention a prefect in my same year.

Now, usually the presence of a male wasn't anything intimidating, but hear me out. We're talking about Liam Anderson. Liam. Anderson. Did you get that? Sure, to most he's just a lanky blonde, and I'll have to admit, up until last year I would have agreed.

But now… now I like to say that I see the true Liam Anderson.

The Liam Anderson that bites the inside of his cheek when he's nervous. The Liam Anderson that has eyes so blue they're almost electric. Nothing too big, right? I mean, sure, I joined the Orchestra to impress him, I go to every Hufflepuff match to watch him, but it's nothing too incriminating. I see it that I'm his friend without actually knowing him, you know? Sure, Kendra says I have an 'obsession', but as I've already stated, she blows things way out of proportion.

So yeah.

Wait. Anderson was still standing there, wasn't he?

* * *

Liam's POV

Oh, Merlin. Merlin's beard. Lord have mercy.

Why am I still standing here? Why don't I turn and leave, ending my embarrassment for good? She's not looking, there's no harm in just disappearing, right? I mean, yeah, it might lead to an awkward conversation later, but I'm good at those.

Perfect. Save yourself the embarrassment and leave while she's looking dow- nevermind. Well, now it's time for Friendship Making 101.

"Sorry, but all of the other compartments are full. Do you think that I could…" I gestured to the seat, across from her, not finishing my sentence because if she says no, I never really asked. It's a smart move, or so I like to think. Not to mention that it seems to work the best with Ravenclaws. You see, when you're trying to make a friend, it's good to cater to their feelings, and Ravenclaws always have to be right.

"Sure."

She went right back to her book, probably drawing, judging by the way she moved her pencil. She nodded her head to music that was playing only in her mind, and I have to admit that it was almost cute. In a way. I mean, last year I had double potions with Ravenclaws, and that's where I learned all about them and how they feel. Alex, the girl sitting across from me, was in that class, and can I just say, she's not someone you want to cross. She made that crystal clear on the very first day. She wasn't about to let you get away with anything, so seeing her in a more relaxed environment was definitely something new.

Oh no. Did I let it get too quiet? Say something!

"So, what song were you humming? It's was beautiful."

Alex looked up at me, and the look in her eyes was unreadable. I swear. Ravenclaws can be so guarded sometimes. They need to loosen up a bit, you know? "I highly doubt you'd know it."

"Try me."

You see, those were the perfect words to say. If I know one thing, it's that Ravenclaw can't resist a challenge.

"Piano Man by-"

"Billy Joel. Told you I'd know it. You play the piano, right?"

She seemed shocked. And knowing her, I hoped that it was a good shock, like a 'wow, I didn't know you took interest in what I do for extracurriculars', instead of an 'are you stalking me?' shock. Now, if you notice, those two shocks are quite similar. That's why caution is key when it comes to shocking people.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing, really. It's a pretty instrument, that's all."

…

 **Remus' POV**

The train had sped up, that much was obvious. It was harder to walk when the train had random bursts of energy like that. Yes, you knew you were officially on the Hogwarts Express when it sped up, and there was no way you'd ever leave it after that. I shuddered just thinking of last year when Sirius thought it might be a good idea to try and jump off the train. There are things you can't unsee, and I can trust the trolley witch no longer.

Wait. Was that a girl at the end of the corridor? Well, the obvious answer would be yes, but I know a veela when I see them. And this girl is definitely one of them. But, she can't be a full one, can she? I would've felt something, right? Even still, I approached with caution. I mean, it's not every day you see a veela in the Hogwarts Express, talking to herself. There was something she was upset about, that was obvious, but what she was saying was beyond me. Her accent was thick and her words were almost unrecognizable because of it.

"Vhy doesn't Hogvarts haff a bigger train? They could use charms to make it bigger on the inside. Better yet, vhy don't they use a ship to get to their school? It vould be much easier."

"A ship? Now that's one I haven't heard." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Stupid veelas. Always making me do things I don't want to do. But then she looked up at me, and for some reason everything was fine. Like she'd care, right? I mean, who wouldn't want me to talk to them. Wait, what?

"Vell, yes. At Durmstrang ve used a ship to get to our school. It vos very accommodating." Vos? Ve? What are all of these random consonants? Well, she's from Durmstrang. That much I gathered. I smiled to try and hide my confusion and internally sighed when she smiled back.

"How do you get to Durmstrang, exactly?" It's a valid question, right? She laughed and Merlin's beard, did she have a nice one. But that was just because she was a veela, right? I mean, that makes sense. Wait. She's not trying to woo me, is she? Ugh, I knew I should have stayed in the compartment instead of going to look for Wormtail.

"Even if I knew, I vouldn't tell you. Durmstrang is very secretive about its exact location. Ve get a memory charm placed on us vhen ve leave the castle for summer holidays, and I don't know vhere it is anymore." Memory Charms? Isn't that a little much? Well, at least I can tell what she's saying now. "I'm Nevena Krum. And you are?"

She held out her hand and I shook it, trying to see past her veela beauty. "Remus Lupin."

What to say now? I mean, we introduced ourselves, now would probably be a good time to address the whole veela...ness. But is it ever a good time to ask someone if they're a veela? Ugh. Just get it over with now and be done with it.

"James Potter, you are the absolute worst!"

As if on cue, Lily Evans stormed out of a nearby compartment, a dazed James following her. Oh well, so much for that idea. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you're angry, Evans?"

Lily let out a groan and held her hands out to the sky, not breaking stride. She disappeared into another compartment, and James, finally spotting me walked over with a smirk on his face. "Moony, why couldn't you stop her for me?" He leaned up against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. "You two are going to be prefects together this year. You might as well try to be friends with her."

"I highly doubt that will happen, seeing as you'll probably drop by every once in awhile to 'serenade her'"

Only now did James realize Nevena, and when he looked at her he smirked. "Nevermind, Moony. I'll let you off this time, seeing as you had yourself some company already."

Nevena glared at him, and the air seemed to thicken in an unexpected way. It was an odd feeling, almost as if her anger was being projected in the air around her. Well, that settles it. She's definitely veela. Probably only half, though, unless she just doesn't feel like turning into some beaked creature. "I vouldn't speak of me that vay. You vill end up regretting it. Everyvone does."

Well, that's not threatening or ominous, is it? James was obviously just as shocked as I was but tried to play it off with a winning smile, "Beautiful accent. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're veela?"

Nevena stood up and grabbed her trunk, preparing to leave. Heading down the corridor, Krum called over her shoulder. "I'm from Bulgaria, and yes. I am a fourth veela."

I watched her go. What else was I supposed to do? Run after her? No, whoever Nevena Krum was, she probably isn't the type that wants someone to chase after her. James still had a smirk on his face as he watched her go, and once she was far enough away he nudged me in the ribs. "You sure do know how to pick them, Moony."


	2. Veelas and Thestrals

**Summary:** Exchange students, Slytherins, Muggle-borns, and Hogsmeade visits. As Voldemort is on the rise, Sirius Black is just trying to find his way through his 5th year. That might prove to be harder than expected.

 **Full Summary:** Nevena Krum is an exchange student from Bulgaria, Alex Warner is a muggle-born from a divided family, Liam Anderson is a Prefect and Beater for Quidditch, and Evelyn Hall is a girl who thinks she has it all. Their worlds collide to create the worst and best time in their life. Voldemort is gaining followers and as everyone prepares to fight, unexpected things happen, leaving only one thing to say; "Pass the Firewhiskey."

 **Authors Note:** I don't own Harry Potter, so y'all can calm down.

* * *

Sirius' POV

Prongs was after Lily, again. Why does he pursue Evans, anyway? She obviously doesn't like him, and besides, there are better Gryffindors. Girls who aren't so full of herself and better looking, too. Not that Evan's isn't good looking, it's just that, well, there's better catch in the pond. Get me?

So here we are, passing every compartment to see which one holds Prongs' fiery girl. I didn't exactly think it was a smart idea, cornering Evans in a compartment. It was like going into the pen of a caged tiger. Dangerous, don't you think?

We found her quick enough, with Snivelly too. Well, I might as well poke fun…

Wait, who's that?

"It seems that introductions need to be put in place, Prongs, Evan's found herself another friend."

I passed the girl my usual smirk, looking her up and down. Quite good looking, and she definitely didn't attend Hogwarts the year before. No, I would remember this one. Pretty brown eyes, nice tanned skin, small bow shaped lips. Not to mention the hair. Everything was interesting. Then she scowled at me. Very interesting…

James looked over at her, smirking for some stupid reason, "Ah yes, I remember you. The veela from Bulgaria. I have a wonderful memory, but I'm sure Evans already told you that." Lily rolled her eyes and a smile tugged at the veela's lips. A crooked one, but it had character, did it not?

But my God, what was wrong with Peter? The poor boy was basically drooling all over himself. Ah, must have been the veela effect. Remus shoved him and Peter looked like he woke up from a dream. Poor boy, veela's have a pretty strong presence, but she obviously wasn't a full one. Otherwise, we'd all be blubbering idiots. Especially Snivelly. Speaking of the git…

"Oh, does dear old Snivellus not like our presence?"

"Black, don't you dare," Lily passed me one of those murderous looks of hers. Luckily for me, I was already immune to them. If I had a Knut for every time Lily openly threatened to kill me, I'd have a Gringotts vault full of rubies.

"Don't worry Lily, I won't let Padfoot upset you, although you do look amazing when you're angry," James cleaned off his glasses on his tie and smirked at her. The glare shifted over to him, only hardening. Like I said, she hates Prongs with a passion. A burning passion.

"If your memory is so wonderful, Potter, perhaps you remember me slapping you last year? I remember it feeling awfully good."

James smiled at the redhead, and I could tell something good was coming. "Of course I remember Evans, how could I forget the wonderful sensation of your soft hand caressing my cheek? Any touch from you, my dear Lily flower, is a moment forever captured in my mind." Lily looked thoroughly upset with herself, which only made me laugh (or should I say snicker?) ten times harder. Remus stepped on my foot to stop me from laughing too loudly. Dear old Moony, always there to keep me in check...

Just at that moment, the veela muttered under her breath, audible enough for me to hear. "And I thought Nikola's hormones vere bad."

To hell, if I knew who _Nikola_ was, but her comment was a rather educational experience. The veela had a sense of humor, that was important. Naturally, I shot her a smirk. "Prongs' hormones have been raging since the moment he was born, love."

"Sirius, I'd be careful what you call her, you wouldn't want Amelia to get upset that her boyfriend was flirting with another girl, now would you?" Of course, dear old Moony always there to remind me of the relationships I was in. But besides, Amelia and I were together last year. And bloody hell, can I call anyone anything anymore? 'Love' isn't incriminating. Moony's just sensitive.

"Lily, won't you be there to cheer James on at this year's Quidditch matches?"

"You haff Quidditch teams?"

Dear Lord. Did Peter honestly just mention Quidditch? Now we're never leaving. Honestly, pull yourself together, man! You've just sent us all to our deaths! Naturally, we all groaned. Peter, of course, held up his hands in mock defense. As if being innocent could save him! We were all doomed. It seemed only James and that veela were enjoying this conversation. I'll have to remember to sketch the boy out my will...

"You play Quidditch?"

"I vos a Chaser at Durmstrang, ve von the Quidditch Cup many times, are your team's any good?"

R.I.P. my soul…

"I'm on the Gryffindor team and probably the best Chaser in the whole school. You could maybe get a spot if you really tried…"

…

Nevena's POV

The train stopped only moments after Lily and I changed into our Hogwarts robes. Severus had left to go meet up with a group of his friends and Lily wasn't happy about it. Apparently, she wasn't too fond of the rest of the Slytherins. Most people weren't.

Well that makes me feel good about my future Hogwarts house, right?

It was crowded getting off the train, but Lily led me to the carriages easily enough. Thestrals were pulling them, and I greeted them in my usual way. I started to see Thestrals when I was eight, my little sister, Zivka, died of a terrible disease.

"Umm… Nevena? What are you looking at?"

Lily gave me a look that was purely her own. In our short trip on the train I learned that she has many different facial expressions, some only she could ever do. Obviously, she can't see Thestrals. Only then did I notice everyvone's odd stares. So no one knows about the Thestrals… okay… not even one person? At Durmstrang there were Thestrals, and even if you couldn't see them you knew about them…

"Can you not see Thestrals?"

"Pardon?"

"Thestrals. They pull the carriages, all of them. You can only see them if you haff seen death and haffed coped vith it. They are very beautiful creatures, they look like horses, although they haff a skeletal look to them." Lily nodded, but in a way that said 'i-understand-what-you're-saying-but-don't-believe-you'.

Joy. Another person thinking I belonged in an insane asylum.

No, she wouldn't be the first. That spot is held by two, Erik and Lucas from Durmstrang, together making enough brain cells that would only make a brain dead person jealous. And even then, it was a stretch.

Now, why do I hate them so much? Well, while being veela can have its benefits (perfect hair, never having to deal with unnecessary weight gain, etc.), it can also have its drawbacks. Unwanted attention from males being one of them. (Not to mention the amount of prejudice and hatred from other females.) Dear Erik and Lucas fell into this category and obviously had no tact whatsoever.

I mean, trying to forcibly snog a poor girl senseless in the halls. That little of tact. Now, of course, not only did I do the logical thing and slug them both, but I also yelled (In quite the voice) "I HOPE BOTH OF YOU BURN IN HELL FOR YOUR SINS!"

I'm very poetic, right? Well, Nikola, my brother, thought so. However, the headmaster did not. Needless to say, I got two months detention and had to write a written apology. Invisible ink comes in handy at times like this, does it not?

The two boys couldn't show their faces for weeks. Especially after Nikola sent them a Howler. But I'm getting off the topic.

Anyway, I got into the carriages with Lily, although so did the Marauders. They really didn't know when to give up, do they? Oh well, hopefully, I can space them out…

* * *

Sirius' POV

I think the veela made a valiant attempt to block us out when we sat down in the carriage. I voted to sit in the carriage with Evelyn Hall, but Moony broke the tie, saying 'he'd rather watch James pine over Evans than watch me try and make a move on Evelyn while still (we broke up last year!) going out with Amelia.'

Whatever Moony, we all know you're just upset because Alice Fortescue snogged Frank Longbottom at the platform. Big deal. Everyone but him knew that they were just waiting until they turned 15.

"What were you talking about?" Trust Moony to try and keep Evans civil.

"Thestrals. Nevena was telling me about them. Apparently, they pull the carriages." I scoffed. Honestly, what was I expected to do in that situation? Nod and pretend that what they had said was perfectly normal? Nothing pulled the carriages, anyone with eyes could see that. Apparently, my reaction wasn't wanted, however, because I received a glare from almost everyone in the carriage. Touchy.

"She's not wrong," Merlin's beard, Peter. Are you asking for a premature death? Because you're one foot from the edge. "These skeleton horses pull the carriages, Thestrals. They always scare me senseless, but I figured no one would believe me."

Naturally, my eyes rolled. What else were they supposed to do? "C'mon Wormtail, the carriages pull themselves. Like always," Peter shrugged indifferently and everyone lapsed into an uneasy silence. Even Prongs wasn't saying anything. Obviously, I hadn't gotten the memo. Since when was the carriage ride to Hogwarts silent? It was unheard of and downright unnatural. Oh well, that's what the presence of a veela does, I suppose…

What, is it not okay for me to blame everything on her?

Speaking of the veela, didn't Lily call her Nevena? Nevena. Beautiful name, the only drawback being her house. Yes, I refuse to associate myself with any sort of Slytherin. But can you blame me? Besides, people at Durmstrang practiced the Dark Arts. Both of those things combined should scream to any sensible person 'run away and hopefully the world will have mercy on your poor soul.'

"Hogvarts is… beautiful."

The vee- Nevena, said it in another one of barely audible sighs. What, it's not my fault I have amazing hearing! Besides, it wasn't like I was listening to her or anything! There was just something about her deep voice and overly thick accent that made you listen when she spoke! Or maybe it was the veela in her…

What, am I no longer allowed to make assumptions based on what she is? People do that to me every day! But then again, the house of Black is seen as 'noble', so maybe that works in my favor? Eh, I think too much.

"Lily, do you realize just how romantic this is?"

James was slugged before I had a chance to look up.


	3. Sirius Orion Black

**Summary:** Exchange students, Slytherins, Muggle-borns, and Hogsmeade visits. As Voldemort is on the rise, Sirius Black is just trying to find his way through his 5th year. That might prove to be harder than expected.

 **Full Summary:** Nevena Krum is an exchange student from Bulgaria, Alex Warner is a muggle-born from a divided family, Liam Anderson is a Prefect and Beater for Quidditch, and Evelyn Hall is a girl who thinks she has it all. Their worlds collide to create the worst and best time in their life. Voldemort is gaining followers and as everyone prepares to fight, unexpected things happen, leaving only one thing to say; "Pass the Firewhiskey."

 **Author's Note:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. And honestly, I don't think you guys actually think I do. So why do we all have to put this in the author's notes?

* * *

Alex's POV

It is perfectly fine for me to hate someone I've never met. Perfectly fine, indeed. And anyone that tells me otherwise, they just better run.

Now you're probably wondering 'Who could Alex, Ms-Ray-Of-Sunshine-Alex, hate?' (Ha,ha. Sarcasm. I love it.) Well, I'll tell who it is, and I'll do it well.

Miss Evelyn Hall. Now, with I name like Evelyn Hall, you can probably guess what I'm about to say. She's tall, and almost painfully so (especially when she wears her five-inch heels). She has long blonde hair that it always in curls, and I don't mean my hair curly. I mean, artificial loose waves in her hair that curl at the bottom. Yes, the hair every male gravitates towards. She has overly large blue eyes, although they can shrink on command and give you the evil eye without anyone else noticing. She always wears that obnoxious color of bright pink lipstick, and her laugh can be heard from a mile away. (and her shoes, of course.)

And to top it all off, she's a Gryffindor.

She is different from me in every conceivable way, and don't think she doesn't know it. She knows it alright.

Oh! I forgot to mention the most important part! The real tiebreaker with this chick, the one that really makes me hate her is…

Liam Anderson only has eyes for her.

It's not jealousy. I'm not petty enough for that.

No, I'm not jealous and even if I felt like I was, I wouldn't give Hall the satisfaction of knowing. I repeat, I am _not_ jealous. Besides, why should I be jealous? It's not like I had a thing for Anderson, he was just… and interesting person(?). I mean, yeah. He has nice hair and such, but who's looking? Not me, I just need help with Herbology, and luckily for me, Anderson was a pro at stuff like that.

I'm not jealous, and I don't have a thing for Anderson.

Got that? Okay, good. I'm a Ravenclaw. I don't have time for something as petty and childish as a crush. I have places to go and people to see. Even if those people and places don't want to see me. (Wow, I'm quite the poet, aren't I?) But yes, Evelyn Hall is my sworn enemy.

And she probably doesn't even know I exist.

Did I mention Sirius Black was also on my hit list?

…

Nevena's POV

Dinner was the most satisfying thing that happened all day. It was getting back to the common room that was challenging. Note to self: Never try to make it to the common room at night by yourself. It's impossible.

Since when did every corridor in Hogwarts look the same? And when did it become more of a maze than an actual school? And vot vos the password to even get into the common room? You see, after getting lost my mind does this thing where I simultaneously forget everything else. Especially the important things.

Turning down a hall I thought looked familiar (bad stuff always happens in the places you feel safe), I hissed when I found it occupied by a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor who were sucking each others face off. They heard me and gave me a glance before shrugging, the boy taking his hands moving them slowly down her waist, pulling her… Merlin's beard! Does she _want_ to be pregnant at 16!

I didn't even try to refrain from gagging as I turned around, the image burned into my mind. Why was the world so cruel? What did I ever do to deserve something like this? So I wandered for a bit longer, avoiding that corridor at all costs. By now, it was probably after curfew, so they'd get caught soon enough, right? Then I could use that corridor and hopefully get somewhere…

At that moment footsteps were coming down the corridor. And they didn't sound helpful.

Holding back a string of curses (If you don't know, it's a habit of mine to swear. Oops!), I tried to clear my mind like I did during Divination when I prepared to read a crystal ball. _Now, where am I?_ I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them once more. But I wasn't alone. Fighting off the urge to jump, curse (See?), or scream, I looked back at none other than Sirius Black giving him my best pissed off look. "Is it a habit of yours to stalk girls walking around the corridors after dinner, Black?"

I think it's quite obvious that I don't like Sirius Orion Black. Maybe it was because the first time we met he had called me love, and then proceeded to call me a git. Or maybe it was because he always walked around like he was King of the World with that overly arrogant smirk of his. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because he slightly reminded me of myself… wait. What? Where did that come from? Sirius and I are two _very_ different people.

Whatever the reason, I like him. And I made that crystal clear.

"Is it a habit to assume the worst of people, love?" he looked at me with his usual smirk that said nothing other than, I-am-so-amazing-and-better-than-everyone. What I would give to wipe that smirk right off his face. But of course, I didn't want to be charged with assault. That wouldn't be good.

"Vot about that girl, Amelia, love?" I mocked him and his stupid smirk only widened.

"Is someone jealous?"

I scoffed. What else was I supposed to do? "Me? Jealous of vot? How you dumped her in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts? I doubt I vill ever be jealous of that."

"For your information, Amelia and I had a mild disagreement. She was the one who decided to make rash decisions and call it off _in class._ Trust me, I have more tact than that." Right. He _definitely_ had more tact. That's why Amelia was running out of class, not even caring that the teacher was calling her back. But then again, Amelia did look a little soft... Wait, why do I care, again?

"That's amazing. Congratulations. ти си истински победител."

"Bulgarian is a beautiful language," I flipped my head around to find the source of the new voice. James Potter was smirking, standing not too far away. "But English would be the most helpful language right now," he smiled at her and cleaned his glasses on his red and gold striped tie. Where had he come from? It was unnerving, people popping up out of nowhere.

"Sorry, but I haff to be going know, ve can have a party another time," I started to leave, but heard those footsteps from the end of the hall. And this time, they were running.

It wasn't long before a female voice called out to them, and she was anything but happy. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"That's our cue to leave," the two boys took off down the hall and - being the smart child I am - I sped after them, not wanting to be caught by an angry girl. Lord knows it's probably her hormones acting up. Running past barrels, my memory (finally) came back to me. We were by the Hufflepuff Basement!

" _If you go down the staircase that leads to the Hufflepuff Basement there is a painting of a bowl of fruit. Tickle the green pear, Miss."_

I smirked and searched the walls for the right painting. See? It was smart befriending that House Elf, even though Lily thought it was a waste of my time. It wasn't long until we came to the massive painting of the bowl of fruit, and grabbing the two boys by the collars of their shirts, I pulled them down the hall, quickly tickling the green pear.

It chuckled and squirmed before it turned into a green door knob. Yanking it open, I pushed the two boys in the room, climbing in behind them. As I shut the portrait, I saw a murderous looking Ravenclaw turn the corner. She seemed slightly familiar…from Divination, maybe? The girl called out to me threateningly, but before she could get to us, the green door knob was a pear again.

I leaned up against the closed portrait, breathing just a bit heavier than usual. Hundreds of house elves were working in the massive kitchens, doing various jobs of washing dishes, taking out the trash, and other things. The room had a high ceiling as large as the Great Hall above it and stone walls that had shiny brass pots and pans hanging on them. There was a massive brick fireplace to her right and Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius were all there with the biggest grins on their faces. "We've been looking for this place for ages, how'd you find it?" Peter looked like a little girl who had been in a candy shop for the first time as he gazed at the room.

I shot them a quizzical look but pushed it away. How did they get here? I only remember pushing Sirius and James… "Just ask the house elves, they're quite nice really."

James gave a grin and bumped Remus with his hip. Just then, a familiar face came up to me. The brown eyed house elf had a huge smile plastered face, "Miss came to visit the Kitchens after all!" the house elf was rather young and acted like a child would.

I smiled down at her and squatted so that I could engage her in conversation. She was quite cute and reminded me a bit of what Zivka looked like before she passed. "I forgot to ask you last time, vot is your name?"

The house elf looked so happy she could burst at this question and hastily answered, "Zimmy, Miss. What's yours?" We talked for a bit, and I could feel the boys stares boring holes into my back. "Zimmy almost forgot! Would Miss Nevena and her friends like some tea?"

The others brightened at the prospect of food (Of course, they're male.) and Remus said, "Tea would be lovely, but do you by chance have any of those rolls you made for dinner? They were quite good," Zimmy brightened at the praise and scurried off. Not a minute later six other house elves came carrying a silver tray with a teapot, cups for everyone, a milk jug, and a large plate of the rolls Remus had asked for.

Peter muttered something about it being 'great service' and the house elves bowed low before leaving once more. Taking one of the rolls, I eyed Remus and Peter suspiciously. They definitely weren't there when I pushed Sirius and James through the portrait, but they were both out of breath when they came, not to mention Peter asked how I had found the kitchens…

"You haff an invisibility cloak, don't you?" all four of them looked at her, identical expressions of shock.

They all recovered at the same time and Remus was the first to respond, "What makes you think that?"

I huffed. Honestly, it's not that hard to figure it out! Quite obvious, actually. "Vell, considering the fact that I'm not stupid, it's quite obvious."

Remus and Peter chuckled softly while James and Sirius cocked an eyebrow. I sighed before divulging my secrets. "Vhen ve vere out in the corridors, James and Sirius seemed to appear out of thin air. Then vhen ve vere running avay, I pulled James and Sirius by the collars to get them down the right hall. James seemed to reach out and grab thin air vhen I did this, but he vould haff been grabbing the cloak that hid you two."

I pointed to Remus and Peter, who looked shocked that I'd figured it out. "Also, vhen I pushed the two of you through the portrait you vere very heavy. I thought that Sirius and James just put on a lot of veight, but it makes sense that I vos pushing four of you. Plus, Peter said that you had been looking for the kitchens 'for ages', so they couldn't haff possibly been in here before me."

The four gave me impressed nods and James smirked, as per usual. "Why did you help us anyway?"

"Vould you rather me let you get killed by that pissed off Ravenclaw?"


End file.
